Something old, something new...
by Wind
Summary: A little sweet story, pokeshippy I quess... please R&R!


Something old, something new, something blue…

A young man was standing, looking at the mirror. He was probably around 20 years old, dressed in a tux. He had brown eyes and black hair, spiky black hair, alltough it did look like he had tried to put it in somesorta order. His hands were shaking, he was very pale. He eyed around the room nervously. Then, he took a deep breath and turned around to face another young man. This other man had also a tux; he looked few years older than the first man did. He had brown spiky hair and you really can't tell his eye color, 'cause he has very small eyes, it looks like he's squinting all the time. He doesn't look nervous at all, more like amused and he is smiling warmly. On the table near him, is a little yellow creature sitting, watching both of them, looking very happy.

"You do have…?" the black haired man started.

"Yes, Ash, I do. Stop worring, ok? Everything is going to be just fine, relax!"the brown haired man said, looking a little anoyed for a moment.

"Sorry,"Ash muttered,"I just… *sigh* never done this before, Brock." He grins widely.

"Well, I would be surprised if you had."Brock says, grinning as well. "But there is still no reason to be nervous, this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Sure."Ash answers quickly.

And it was true. This was what he wanted, what he had wanted for few years now, but he couldn't help feeling nervous, no matter how sure he was that this was the absolutely right thing to do.

"Just keep telling yourself:'This is the happiest day of my life' and it will all go well," Brock told to him, as walked out the door, to the church. 

Now there was nothing more to do than wait. Ash looked around, seeing many familiar people, chatting with each others. None of them payed too much attencion to Ash, which was ok with him. He had somehow guessed that he wouldn't be the one in the middle of attraction. 

At the first seats were sitting Ash's mum and Misty's sisters. They were all wearing quite fine and expencive looking dresses. Misty's sisters very wispering something to each other and gave a sideway glance to Ash every now and then. Ash knew Misty didn't get along her sisters very well and he couldn't blame her for that. They were quite anoying at times, Ash thought. His mum's dress was pink and she looked very young. Well, actually she was very young, she had been one of those teen mums. She was talking to proffessor Oak, who was sitting behind her and they were getting along quite nicely. Oak didn't look much differend. He had aged a bit, he had almost grey hair, but all in all, he hadn't really changed.

Next to prof Oak was sitting his grandson, Gary. He had dropped the chearleaders few years ago and had now only two (?!) girlfriends, one on each side of him. They very very pretty, probably some models, but they didn't seem to have too much going around in their heads. How could they? They were hanging around Gary. Yes, Ash had to admid that Gary was goodlooking, had perfect manners and was very famous, but still…

Ash let his eyes go a bit futher. In one bench Ash saw a young couple, red haired woman with a blue haired man. They were sitting very close to each others, holding hands, and the man was resting his head on woman's sholder. Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Well, used to be. Nowadays they were just Jessie and James, Jessie and James Morgan. They had got married about 3 years ago, couple of years after they had quit Team Rocket. As far as Ash knew, they were doing ok, had a beauty salong somewhere. Misty had told him that Jessie was pregnant, but he wasn't sure if that was true. He was actually happy to see those two, he hated to admid it, but he had missed their crazy attemps to capture Pikachu. No one else in Team Rocket was quite the same, but Ash (nor anyone else, in that point of matter) had never really realised why Giovanni wanted his Pikachu so badly. Well, Jessie and James looked very happy, Jessie a bit softer than she used to and James… one could say he had grown up. 

On other benches Ash saw many Pokémon trainers he had met during his jurney. All gym leaders were there as well. Lt. Surge was sitting next to Erica, obviously trying to start a converstation, but Erica was more intrested hearing how Sabrina was doing, so Surge's attemps were useless.

Ash also saw one bench full of Joys. Many of them had got someone else to take care of Pokécenter, so they could be here. It was almost like they had had a family reunion or something. It was even more confusing seeing them all in the same place at the same time.

That goes with Jennys as well. There was seven Jennys, chatting with each other, changing information on dangerous Pokémon teaves and cake recepties. They weren't in their uniforms (nor where Joys, in that point of matter), but they still had identical clothes. Great minds work alike, Ash thought, greatly amused.

This situation would have been heaven to Brock few years ago, but now he wasn't even looking at that direction. His eyes were on a brown haired girl, who was smiling sweetly at him. She was wearing a light purpple, sleewless, long dress. She had eyes that looked something like brown, but at certain light, they were clearly green. Brock had met her couple of months after Ash and Misty had started dating. They had been just friends in the beginning, but later started finding each other company very plesant.

Then music started and the main door were slowly opened. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look. Ash looked too and he felt his heart rage very fast. Misty was standing there, looking down, with a little smile on her lips. She was stunningly beautiful in her long white dress, flowers in her hands and in her hair. White, small flowers, purpple flowers, light blue flowers, dark blue flowers and one water flower. Hair orange hair were down and when she lifted her face and looked at Ash, he forget how to breath for a brief moment. Misty started walking calmly to Ash, Togepy and few other Pokémons coming after her, throwing flower pedals all over. She walked slowly, so everybody had time to watch her. She was clearly enjoying this and Ash was littly disapointed to notice that she wasn't nervous at all. His hands were sweating and he was sure he was very pale.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Misty was standind next to Ash. She gave him a smile and then they both turned to face the priest.

"…we are gathered here today…"

Ash could hardly hear what the priest was saying. He just let those words floud trough the air. He took a quick look at Misty, but she was intensively listening to the priest. Why can't she even pretendt to be at least a little nervous? And suddenly, Ash realised it was already their turn to make the waws and to answer to the questions.

"Do you Ashton Ketchum take this Misty Waterflower to…" the priest asked, looking at him.

"Y-yes, I do,"Ash answered, with a little shaking voice.

"Do you Misty…"

"I do," she answered, with clear and loud voice, looking into Ash's eyes.

"The rings…"

Pikachu, who had a little pillow on his hands, turned to Brock, who placed the rings on the pillow. After this the little yellow mouse carried those rings to Ash and Misty, looking very proud of himself. 

Soon everything was over.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announsed.

Still shaking a little, Ashed looked at Misty and slowly leaned towards her. She was smiling and looking straight into his eyes. Their lips met. Ash was thinking about a small and short kiss, since they were in public, but Misty obviously didn't agree with him. She continued the kiss for, what Ash tought was, eternity. As their lips departed, Misty wishpered "I love you" to Ash and he answered quickly, but not nervously anymore "I love you too" and they both smiled happily when they turned to face everyone.

Liked it? Hated it? Did even bother to read? Let me know! Rewiev, or just simply mail to me: [bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][1]

Oh, and I know I've misspelled every second word or so, no need to tell that to me, ok? I'd like to see how you write a fic in finnish…

   [1]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



End file.
